Jingle Snowberg
Jingle Snowberg *'Real Name': Jiminy Gerald Snowberg *'Birthday': December 9, 1986 *'Birthplace': Fairbanks, Alaska *'Age': 29 *'Family': Harris Snowberg (father), Laura Snowberg (mother), Jangle Snowberg (twin brother) *'Favorite Food': Snow cones *'Least Favorite Food': Hot wings Jingle Snowberg is a stuffed husky puppy. Bio Jingle is a husky puppy that was bought to Anthony Ortiz. Fur color Like all huskies, Jingle has gray fur and with white and has black eyes and a smile; and unlike other huskies, his paws are white which makes him very special, Jingle also where's a bell which jingles whenever he moves. Persona Jingle is a husky puppy that can really talk; some stuffed animals don't know that, but due to Jingle's "husky found" he can talk ever since. Before Jingle had arrived on the show, he is very adorable and he did love to sing; he was given a name and was happy to arrive. He is playful and is always ready for an adventure, he'll be by your side and he never lets his friends down. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 1: Hanging From Walls (does not speak), Jolly Jingle, Jingle All at Sea, Nui Loah, Paranormal Poochy and B.B. the Magician Relationships Bedtime Bear Jingle and Bedtime Bear are friends but Bedtime Bear didn't like him at first. He thought that since Anthony had Jingle, he would've forgotten about him so he did everything he could to avoid Jingle but to no avail. Eventually, the two became good friends and now Jingle works with Bedtime Bear and the other stuffed animals at the Stuffed Animal Show. Bell Adana Main article: Bingle Jingle and Bell started out as friends growing up in the same town only Bell was living the rich life while Jingle was living poor. Then Jingle got a crush on Bell and tried to tell her about it but she never noticed, thus leading to Bell being oblivious to Jingle's crush. One time, they put up the Christmas Star on a tree but eventually Jingle told her and they got married in the Future. Jangle Snowberg Jingle and Jangle are brothers. Jingle, however is older than Jangle by two minutes and thus so, protects him and will beat up anyone who hurts him, Jangle on the other hand is more reckless than Jingle and Jingle doesn't understand how Jangle can be that way and states that they should take things more seriously rather than rushing into everything, Jingle will usually follow along with Jangle's schemes but there is a certain extent that he can go with him, however it is shown that the two love each other very much and will do anything to protect one another. Friends and Enemies Friends *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Yuseibear Bear *Anthony Bear *Milo Watson *Pikachu *Oliver Cat *Poochy Hampton *Peter Morgan *Babi Bankie *Timothy Taylor *Circuit *Magilla Montpelier *Bell Adana (friends at first; future wife) *Water Whale *Leap Frog *Stream Salmon *Tic and Tac *Scottie and Spite *Gangster and Mangster *Mango Monkey *Lily Frog *CL Samson *El Luiz Enemies *Kuji *Yo *Hector Jameson *Petey Wilson *Petey's crew Trivia *Jingle is older than Jangle by two minutes. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs